


? - 064

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: Meeting a lover in person.





	

I can barely keep myself together. I’m anxious, frightened, apprehensive, worried, timid, unsure. Just a giant clump of responses to my anticipation. I check my phone for what must be the fifth time in the past minute. No new texts. That’s fine. I go through the lock screen and check my old texts again before looking around. This is spot we decided to meet at, there’s no real doubt about that. That doesn’t calm me, though. I’ll only relax when we finally meet. Maybe. Probably not.

“Hey,” someone whispers in my ear and I jump in surprise before turning to face the source. It’s her. “Don’t have a heart attack, we finally met,” she says, giggling.

“Um…hey,” I stammer. I’m at a loss for words. She’s so much more beautiful in person. I hug her, suddenly afraid that she might disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> (2014)


End file.
